Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a rogue cat. In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... I padded around twolegplace. I hadn't eaten in days. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Alexander",I yowled, running up to him with two plump mice hanging from my mouth. "Look what I just caught",I said excitedly.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, thank God," I said. "Can you please share?" "Of course☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) We ate the mouse. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Lets go catch more at the up-walker barn."☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (Aren't we in like, a big city?) "Um, O.K" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (IDK) Runs away yelling"Catch me if you can">☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (The rogue setting works better in a big city, just saying) "Dude," I said. "I don't want to play games right now, I'm too tired," I said. (Your cat's a tom, right?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC)(yes) "fine",Lies down on my nest.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I layed down on the cement. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Shared nest with Alexander☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (Isn't that a little awkward, sharing a nest with another dude?) I inched to one side. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:58, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (would you rather sleep on cement) I went to sleep☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) (Eh) Thunder cracked overhead. "Darn it, a storm," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:13, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Lets find somewhere to get out of this storm"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "Agreed," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sees a rat kills it"I got food you get shelter"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. I found a small, abandoned twoleg nest. We took shelter there. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:05, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "Goodnight dear friend"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 01:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hey! Hey! Get out of my nest!" hissed a voice. Near the nest's entrance was a redish brown she-cat. "Get out of my house!" she hissed again. "What? Who are you?" I asked. "Juno Aurelia, now get the heck out of my nest!" she awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "We just need shelter for the rain",I pleaded ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) She narrowed her eyes. I stood up and padded over to her. "Ms. Aurelia," I started, trying to sound as formal as I could. "Would you please alow my friend and I to stay at your home untill the storm subsides." She stared at me for a while, narrowed her eyes, and then smacked me across the face with her paw. My head jerked around and the rest of me followed. "Uh," I said, in a state of shock and pain. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I jumped on her and left a big gash down her side. "That oughta teach you to leave my buddy alone.,I growled☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 12:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Then get the heck out of my house!" she hissed back. (Pretend this is a long argument that I don't feel like writing because I'll end up goin in circles....) "O.K, are we on the same page now?" I asked. "Yeah, fine, you can stay," she replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks, sorry about those scratches.", I hand her some newspaper,"This will help with bleeding", I said.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 13:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Nah," she said. She grabed some cobwebs from the walls of the nest. "These work better," she said as she put them on her wound. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Ok..."☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 16:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Later.... I drifted into sleep but was then awoken by a crack of thunder. I shot up in fright. "The storm's gettin' closer," said Juno. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Stayed asleep☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 16:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) The wind shook the nest around like a peice of moss. I heard a cracking noise, but it wasn't thunder, "The house's going to fall down!' I shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Still sleeps☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 16:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I grabed (I can't spell his name) by the scruff and hauled him out of the house before it fell down. All three of us were outside in the cold and rain. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) (Sebastian) "WHat the let me go", I yowled.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 17:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I droped Sebastian on the sidewalk. "Where do we go now?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay